bellaandthebulldogsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bella and Zach
Bella and Zach is the romantic pairing of Bella Dawson and Zach Barnes. The two first met in an ice cream shop after Bella trash-talked the Cobras. They wanted to date even though they were both on different teams that hated each other. Things ended when Zach told her that he didn't want to go out anymore because they were rivals, but really due to the fact that Bella was better than him and a girl. Another reason they ended this is because the Bulldogs beat the Cobras in a game, but they got back together in Tailgating and had their first kiss. The episodes they were both involved in is Traitor Dater, Girls Night, Two Many Dates, The Outlaw Bella Dawson, Party of Three and Tailgating. Other names *'Zella' (Z'/ach and B/'ella) *'Zalla '(Za/ch and Be/'lla') *'Zacella '(Zac/k and B/'ella') *'Bach' (B'/ella and Z/'ach) *'Bech' (Be/lla and Za/'ch') *'Belch' (Bel/la and Za/'ch') *'Belach' (Bel/la and Z/'ach') Moments Season 1 Traitor Dater *Zach was impressed by Bella's trash talk *He told her that he liked a girl with attitude. *Zach said that he was impressed when he saw her play against the Bears, another football team. *Zach asked her to her homecoming. *The next day at school the first thing she talked about with Sophie and Pepper was Zach. *Bella told the girls that she thought he was really cute. *When Bella tried to break off the date, Zach told her that he knew who she was and didn't care. *Zach talked Bella into going on their date and not telling her team until after the game, which Bella agreed to. *Zach sent Bella a mum at school. *Zach sent a note with the mum that said, "A mum with attitude for a girl with attitude can't wait for the dance." *Bella told Zach during the game that the mum was beautiful. *They told each other that they both looked good even though the game was about to start. *Even after Zach tackled Bella he helped her up and they were both smiling at each other. Season 2 Girls Night * Zach left pizza menus at Bella's house to have a chance of apologizing to her when he delivers her pizza. * Zach wrote "I'm so so sorry" on the pizza for Bella. * Zach apologized to Bella repeatedly through Phone Calls and Emails. * Bella was worried about Zach. * Bella wanted to figure a way to get Zach his job back. * Bella apologized to Zach. * Zach didn't care and wasn’t mad about how Bella treated him, he wanted to let her know how sorry he was by handling it. * Bella forgives Zach. * Zach still really likes Bella. Two Many Dates * Zach asks Bella to the homecoming dance to make up for last time. * Zach broke his foot so he couldn't make it to the dance. * Zach was not going to let Bella down after last time. * When he was at the dance he found out Bella had another date, Charlie Huggins. * Zach covered for Bella so Charlie doesn't know. * Zach and Bella still really like each other. The Outlaw Bella Dawson * Zach and Bella meet on a school field trip. * Zach and Bella hang out all day. * Zach and Bella have a lot of fun together all day. * Zach helped Bella keep her mind off a text she needed to sent Charlie. * Zach and Bella both laugh at Sawyer dressed as a woman. * Bella chose Zach over Charlie. * Zach and Bella still really like each other. Party of Three *Bella thought Zach was asking her out. *Bella looked jealous at Zach and his girlfriend. *They hung out all through the episode. Tailgating *They almost kiss a lot of times. *Zach finds out about Bella’s feelings for him. *Zach chooses Bella over Alicia. *They become a couple. *Bella and Zach finally kissed. Gallery Trivia *Zach and Charlie were the only guys Bella liked since Kyle left. *Bella and Zach finally kissed in Tailgating. Category:Pairings Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Male Cast Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Female Cast Category:Female images Category:Main Characters Category:Main Cast Category:Episode guide Category:Guest characters Category:Episodes Category:2015 episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episode galleries Category:Aired episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season 1